Cynthana McAllister
"My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold. There is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold." -- Jolly Sailor Bold Cynthana McAllister '''(born 595 K.C., Southshore, Hillsbrad) '''is a former sellsword and pirate (allegiance: Bloodsail Bucaneers ; crewmember of The Drunken Shark under Captain Deazel Sourbreath), currently a wanted traitor of Branch 27-B of the Royal Apothecary Society. Physical Description Perhaps due to her frequent exposure to the sea, Cynthana's flesh has retained a pale greenish hue in undeath. Her body, while gaunt and sickly, is fairly intact-- a product of vanity and rigorous preservation routines. Rot is most noticeable in her face, where the skin that once held to her cheekbones has since been seemingly clawed away, exposing teeth and bone through her cheeks. Cynthana dresses casually, often wearing rather low-cut tops and pants outfitted with assorted pouches. Her belt contains a pistol hostler and strung-up whip, as well as two sheathed shortswords. She holds herself with an attitude that may appear smug; arms often folded, chin high, sly smirk on her lips. Personality In life, Cynthana had been the textbook definition of a "good girl"-- obedient, kind, and above all, respectful. She rarely questioned anything, enjoying a simple life as a merchant's daughter. She enjoyed singing and dancing, as well as fishing, which was her family's trade. Coming to terms with her undeath and finally seeing her circumstances as a 'second chance', she has allowed herself to grow rather wild. While she had always been somewhat of a prankster in life, she now holds almost no respect for authoritative figures and approaches nearly any situation with sarcasm and facetious remarks. Underneath it all, she still remains kind to those whom she cares for-- however, once perceived scorned, she will hold a grudge forever. Vindictive may as well be her middle name. History Life Born to fishing merchants in the port town of Southshore, Cynthana had a rather uneventful upbringing. She was the sole child of the young couple and was raised as one would expect from a loving family; she was cared for, properly schooled, and spent much of her time fishing with her father. She lived a quiet life that many may have considered boring-- but she was happy. Cynthana did have one dream, however. She dreamt of the day she would be married. Now in her late teens and having had grown into quite the beautiful young woman, she was often found on the docks, staring off at the horizon, lost in her fantasies. Someday she would wed-- perhaps to a farmer, she'd think, or a knight. She would have children, two or three. She would love them as her parents loved her. It would be perfect. For months she continued to stare at that horizon, until the day the ship from Menethil Harbor brought more than trade. He stood tall, with broad, strong shoulders; long auburn hair tied in a loose bun. His stubbled face was tanned from the sun, and his eyes a deep blue like the sea itself. And when he stepped onto the dock that day, it was Cynthana he smiled at. His name was Mikal, and the courtship was instantaneous. Cynthana was head over heels and waited patiently for his return after every departure. And he would always return to her, appearing on that horizon just as she dreamt he would. It was almost too good to be true... Which is exactly what her father believed. He did not trust the sailor, and he watched his daughter like a hawk. She was expected to remain chaste until marriage, afterall; and the smooth-talking sailor could not be trusted with her naive heart. This went on for nearly a year, sometimes with months passing between visits to Southshore. It was in the early summer before another departure that Mikal crept into her bedroom through the open window. Sitting on the edge of her bed with her hands in his, he pleaded that she allow him just this one night. He claimed this would be his final voyage and upon his return, he would stay beside her. Cynthana was nervous; she remembered what her father had said about men and their motives-- but she was also in love. She hesitantly agreed. It was two days later that her father confronted her. He had seen the sailor leave through her window that morning. He expressed his disgust in his daughter, not only bedding a man she hardly truly knew, but having the nerve to do such under his roof. She was sinful, he had said. She was not the daughter he had raised. Cynthana screamed and cried, saying her and Mikal were to be wed upon his return, saying that they were in love. When her father would not listen to her words, she struck him. This was the final straw. Cynthana was to pack her things and to be sent to Andorhal to live with her aunt. She would work there on the farm under watchful eye. If Mikal did return to Southshore, he would not be told where she had gone. Her mother agreed to this cruel punishment. With the only other option being homelessness, she tearfully gathered her things and boarded a wagon. Death Cynthana does not remember much about her months spent in Andorhal. She remembers the sickness. She remembers panic. She remembers desperately writing letters to her beloved Mikal as she too found herself growing ill. She soon succumbed to the Plague of Undeath, alone and afraid. She then rose in undeath as a servant to the Scourge, a state in which she remained until her will was regained due to the efforts of Sylvanas Windrunner. Undeath Slowly coming to the realization that all her dreams in life had now become impossible, Cynthana plunged into a great despair. She would never bear children, or grow old beside her beloved. She had no family or home to return to-- she was truly alone. She had nothing, and would have nothing, as long as she continued to exist. She wandered aimlessly for some time, learning of what had become of Lordaeron. Despair soon turned to rage upon learning what had happened during the darkness in her memory. Southshore, miraculously, had remained vastly untouched by the plague which had ended her life. Her parents-- the loving, doting parents who were so quick to abandon their only child-- still lived. And Mikal, the darling sailor who had promised to be by her side. Had she just refused his advances that night, she would still be alive. She believed him to be the true cause of her death. Cynthana, now hellbent to enact her vengeance on her once-beloved, set for Booty Bay in hopes of finding a lead to his whereabouts. It was there she met Deazel Sourbreath, a goblin shipwright and captain of The Drunken Shark willing to take her under his wing. He would allow her to use his voyages for her own means and would train her in combat if she swore to serve under him as a loyal member of his crew. With no other option, Cynthana agreed, and thus began her 'career' as a pirate. Her search was and remains fruitless, as no records of Mikal seem to exist. Currently, his whereabouts remain unknown. She eventually departed from the crew of The Drunken Shark and took to wandering Azeroth on foot, taking up jobs as a mercenary on occasion while continuing her hunt. Cynthana had then taken up working for Branch 27-B of the Royal Apothecary Society in hopes of finding a greater purpose in undeath. Currently Cynthana is wanted for desertion and treason, having abandoned her colleagues prior to the Battle for Lordaeron. Her whereabouts remain unknown, though it is to be assumed that she has rejoined her previous crew. Quotes -"I didn't shoot him, I shot ''at ''him." Trivia -Cynthana McAllister's father is none other than Hal McAllister, the fishing trainer located at old Southshore. External Links Tumblr Page Category:Horde Category:Forsaken